


The Gangbang

by Dark_Takoora



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Claiming, Clone Sex, Creampie, Fanart Included, Gangbang, M/M, Marking, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, jotunn sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Takoora/pseuds/Dark_Takoora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint wins the rights to two hours of Loki's services he asks for something unexpected</p>
<p>And who is Loki to deny his Hawk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint rushed down the corridor to his room, gleeful smile upon his face as he sped into his room, shutting the door behind him and grinning at the tall, dark haired figure lounging against his windowsill

“Did I get it? Do I own you for the next two hours?” he asked with a grin, which widened as Loki smirked back at him

“You and I are the only one's here Agent Barton,” Clint chuckled as he drew closer to Loki, grinning widely

“Yes! We should have lots of sex! Everywhere!”

“If that’s what you want. I’m yours to do whatever you please with,” Loki smirked in return

“I think with your godlike stamina you should fuck me until I don’t even know my own name, any and all kinks you’ve been wanting to try are in as well,” Clint grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Loki, who merely chuckled, stepping closer to his archer

“I do believe I could do that,” he smirked, “Maybe you should put on something pretty before we do.”

“Ooh I like the way you think love, what would you like me in? My birthday suit? Those leather ass-less pants someone got me for secret Santa? Or that lacy lingerie I stole from Tasha?” Clint purred

Loki licked his lips hungrily, “Definitely the lace. You should make yourself pretty for me… Wait, isn’t this backwards? Aren’t you supposed to be telling me what to do?” he frowned slightly, although he truly didn't mind if this was what Clint wanted

Clint smirked, “How about I order you to order me around while you fuck me? That sound better?” he said as he quickly moved to remove the loose jogging pants and tank top he was wearing to reveal green and gold silk boxers, as he turned to fetch the lacy lingerie he revealed across the back of the boxers the words ‘property of Loki’ was printed on them

“I could have it either way, but since you-” He stopped mid sentence, noticing the boxers. His hand flew to his mouth and a blush creeping across his features as he chuckled, “Why on Earth are you wearing those silly things?!”

Glancing over his shoulder with a look of false coyness, one finger pressed to his bottom lips as he fluttered his eyelashes at Loki, he spoke softly, “What these silly old things? Don’t you like them? I got them specially made just for you … or do you prefer me out of them?” he said wiggling his bottom provocatively

Loki bit his lip hard, trying to keep a poker face but quickly failing, “Those… You… “ He looked away, an embarrassed smile twitching at his lips as he did so, “Just take them off and put on the lingerie like I told you to!”

Clint grinned cheekily, “Are you sure? Don’t you like them?” he teased before doing as he was told. He slid them down his legs before pulling on a pair of lacy red knickers, “Oh I do have one more request if its not too much trouble dear,” he smirked while pulling up the black stocking with red lace as the trim, then shimmying into a blood red, see-through lace chemise

Loki could feel his cock rapidly hardening as he watched the archer undress and dress again. He wanted to take Clint right then and there, but patiently waited to hear his love’s request.”A-anything for you, my dear. What do you need?” he managed with a small cough

Turning seductively he bent over to add the final pieces to his attire, a pair of purple 4 inch Louboutin heels he stolen from Pepper's collection, “What would you say to making clones of yourself and taking me in the style of a massive gang bang? As many as you’d like, you could make it so that I’d never be left unfilled for these whole two hours I have you for,” he purred, straightening to reveal the heels raised him to be on eye level with Loki for once

Loki smiled despite himself, Clint had never been sexier than in that moment. He leaned forward, cupping his love’s face in his hands, “I think I could do that. If you really want me to.” He leaned in and kissed him, finger teasing the lace band of his panties

Clint smirks into the kiss, “I’d love that very much, just imagine it, me filled to the brim with your cum, delirious with pleasure, willing to take everything you have to give me. Fuck you could take me in your other form and I’d love it! Want more of it!” his eyes fluttering shut as he moaned at the images his own words produced, his cock thickening and pressing against the thin material of his panties, the tip poking out of the top teasingly

Loki growled hungrily, never so turned on before. In one swift motion he picked Clint up, letting the archer straddle his waist, carrying him to the bed, kissing him all the while. “You’re so filthy; So lewd. God-damn it, Clint. I’m going to take you so hard. Make all your smutty little dreams come true. You won’t be able to move after this. Just lay used, filled, fucked completely out of your mind, whispering my name over and over again. You don’t even have to beg. I’m going to give you everything you want and then some.” he purred as he laid Clint down on the bed, attacking his neck with kisses.

“Gods yes!” Clint cried, clinging to Loki tightly as he felt desire run rampant throughout his body, curling his legs around Loki’s waist he used the leverage to thrust his hips upwards, grinding against Loki as he tilted his head back giving Loki more skin to bite and kiss

Loki smirked, removing his own clothes. He sat up and away from Clint, not wanting to give him any purchase just yet. “So eager are we?” he asked with a grin. He moved in once more, offering a tender kiss to Clint's kiss swollen lips, “Roll over. I need you on all fours,” he closed his eyes, taking a moment to focus his magic before beginning a spell.

Clint gave a soft whine as Loki moved away from him, pouting up at him through half lidded eyes playfully “Always eager love,” he purred with a smirk before doing as he was told and rolling over, rising to his hands and knees with a smirk over his shoulder at Loki, “hows this?”

Loki opened one eye as the worked his spell, observing his love’s fine form. “Perfect. Gorgeous.” He hastily finished the spell, producing three Loki clones, in addition to himself. Loki positioned himself right in front of Clint, wanting to observe his face throughout the entire process. He decided to start slow, hungrily kissing his love, willing the other Loki’s to do the same: To touch and kiss and lick the beautiful man all over, from his head to his toes.

Clint looked up at Loki hungrily, breath becoming heavier and faster as he noted the appearance of three clones, eyes flickering briefly to mark where they were in the room before refocusing on the Loki in front of him in time to hungrily accept his kiss, groaning into his mouth as he felt three more hot mouths latch on to his body, one on either side of his neck and the third between his shoulder blades, giving a soft whimper of pleasure at the feel of it, “Oh god do I love you,” he groaned lewdly

Loki smiled into the kiss, caressing the archer’s jawline. He whispered in his ear, “I know you do. And I’m going to make you love me so much more…” He willed two of the clones to play with Clint’s nipples, as they worked the third moved to slip a hand around to his ass, it’s finger slowly tracing a circle around Clint’s tight hole

Clint panted harshly as he felt the clones playing with his nipples, taking them into their mouths teasingly to suck and nibble before moving back and only using their hands, he gave a soft noise of surprise followed by a deep moan as he felt the third clone begin tracing his hole. It had been a while since he’d bottomed, missions having take up his time to spend with Loki, so knew he’d be extra tight for Loki today, he whined and pressed back as much as he could against the fingers trying to get them to press further into him, “Please!” he begged

“Hush now, I’ve got you…” Loki crooned wickedly. With a wave of his hand, Loki conjured a vial of lube, passing it down to the clone. He obediently slicked his fingers with the oily substance, rubbing it around Clint’s puckered hole before pressing a single finger in, rhythmically sliding it in and out. “I’m going to take such good care of you, don’t you worry.” he purred

As the other two clones worked across Clint’s skin, rubbing and kissing whatever they could, Loki positioned himself on his knees, his straining cock displayed prominently before Clint’s face, the tip already dripping with pre cum. He tilted the archer’s head to look up at him, smiling at the look of need he found there. He couldn’t hold back any longer. Grasping the base of his cock, he ran it’s head along Clint’s lower lip, smearing the white mess across the soft pink skin. Meanwhile, the clone at Clint’s ass had slipped in a second finger, scissoring them as he thrust in and out. “Open wide, sweetheart,” he ordered

Clint gasped as a slicked finger worked it’s way inside of him, slowly stretching his almost virginal hole, feeling Loki tilt his head up he lifted his gaze to see the erect cock before him before lifting higher to lock his gaze hungrily with the bright green eyes of Loki above him, giving a soft whine as he felt a second finger begin to stretch his entrance, eyes almost fluttering closed at the feel before Loki’s words caught his attention. Returning his gaze to the eyes staring at his own he made sure to run his tongue seductively across his bottom lips before slowly opening his mouth wide, giving a soft noise of want for the cock before him

Loki didn’t waste a second appeasing Clint’s need, sliding his cock into the wet heat of the archer’s mouth. He bit his lip, feeling the teeth scraping against the sensitive skin. He ran his fingers through Clint’s hair as he pressed deeper into his mouth, savouring the hot feeling of his throat. His back arched into his mouth, trying to feel as much as he could. “Ooh… So good…” By now the clone had slipped a third finger in, curling it to try and find his sweet spot. When the hole had been sufficiently stretched, it withdrew it’s fingers, slicking it’s cock with the lube, rubbing the rock-hard member teasingly between Clint’s ass cheeks. 

Loki chuckled shakily as Clint moaned around his cock, catching a glimpse of frustration in the archer’s face, “Is that too much for you, my love?” He rubbed Clint’s head gratefully, enjoying the mortals tenacity. Most people would have realized that they were in over their heads at this point, but the foolish archer only wanted more. And Loki was happy to oblige. He willed the clone to penetrate Clint’s tight hole, slowly pressing only the head in at first. He pulled out and repeated the process a couple of times before finally slamming into Clint’s hole, rocking his entire body forward.

Clint tried to scream at the pleasure of being filled but couldn’t get the sound out around the cock in his mouth, only able to frantically gasp for breath and swallow around it, his hands clenching and unclenching the skin of Loki’s waist as he was filled from both ends, with two other clones still touching his body, randomly flicking and pinching his nipples and any other piece of skin they touched. He tried to move to either push the cock in his mouth deeper or the one in his ass deeper but found himself pinned between the two hard bodies of Loki, effectively spit roasted between them, so tilting his head as much as he could without cutting off his breathing he tried to lock eyes with the Loki whose cock sat heavenly on his tongue, his eyes begging for more!

“Odin-damn it, Clint! You’re such a beautiful little slut!” his hips twitched as Clint’s mouth grew frantic around him, the fluttering of a suppressed cry in his throat sending a surge of pleasure up his spine. He panted, his gaze flicking from Clint’s eager grey eyes to the clone behind him. The clone thrust forward again, burring himself deep in Clint’s ass. Again and again he rolled his hips forward, sliding in as deep as the archer’s tight hole would allow him. The clone’s hands grasped Clint’s hips, rocking him to meet his every thrust.

Loki took the opposite rhythm, rolling his hips into the man’s waiting mouth every time he surged forward, sliding deep into Clint’s throat. “Fuck, baby! You want it so bad! I’m going to fill you up until you drip with cum at both ends. You’re going to feel me inside for you for days…” he growled possessively. One of the unoccupied clones ran it’s fingers down Clint’s stomach, playfully teasing the man’s cock with his touch. The second clone began rubbing it’s hardened member against a patch of skin at Clint’s lower back, dripping pre cum on the soft, sweat glistened skin.

Clint closed his eyes in pleasure, loving the feel of a hot cock on his tongue and in his ass, filling him over and over again, he almost forgot to breathe as he registered Loki’s words, swallowing hungrily around the cock in his mouth and clenching against the one in his ass as if begging to be filled now, tears filled his eyes as he tried to convey his acceptance and eagerness to be filled, spilling over in his frustration at being unable to express it properly other than soft whines and moans and the clenching of his hands

Loki was breathing heavily now, cupping Clint’s jaw in his hands as he quickly thrust into his mouth. The needy sounds he made were so pathetic that he wanted to just fuck him into oblivion, but he refrained. Instead the willed the clone that was now stroking Clint’s cock to sneak a hand around to his ass, sliding his middle finger into his hole alongside the cock that already resided there, stretching the hole out even further. “Clint! Fuck! I’m almost there-” Loki tensed up as he thrust forward, trying not to thrust too far into the man’s throat. He came, crying out Clint’s name, filling his mouth with torrent after torrent of his hot seed. “Oh! Oh Gods!” A shiver ran up Loki’s spine as he pulled away from Clint’s lips, a glob of cum falling from the archer’s mouth as he did. Loki tilted Clint’s head to look up at him, taking his expression in as he swallowed it all down. His eyes flicked briefly to one of the clones, considering his next job, “You’re not done yet, love.” he purred with a smirk

Clint jumped in shock as much as he could with a cock up his ass and in his mouth at the feeling of his ass-hole being stretched wider, wiggling his behind slightly at the strange feeling, noting that it wasn’t really that painful and the initial spark of discomfort had already faded back into more pleasure, but he was distracted by the feel of the cock on his tongue jerking slightly before a hot wash of liquid hit the back of his throat. It forced him to swallow or choke as his mouth and throat was flooded with spurt after spurt of cum, he kept his lips wrapped tightly around the cock as he felt it withdrawing, trying to prevent any spillage but not able to catch the glob that fell down his chin, he moaned softly at the back of his throat at the feel, mouth falling open to pant as the clone behind him didn’t stop in his own thrusting, “Please - more -” he gasped hoarsely, brown eyes gazing up at Loki imploringly

Loki leaned in, licking the cum off his love’s chin, smiling as he moved towards his ear, grazing the mortals cheek with his lips. He whispered in Clint’s ear, his breath still a little shaky from his own release. “As you wish…” The clone at Clint’s side came forward, presenting it’s own erect cock. It grabbed the archer’s face, pressing its thumbs into his cheeks so to force his jaw open, and didn’t waste a second sliding its own member deep into Clint’s mouth. Loki smiled as he watched, his tongue running lazily across the shell of his love’s ear. “You can have as much as you want. Fuck, you’re so hot. I just want watch you take all of these dicks.” he rasped 

With a blink of his eye, Loki willed the clone thrusting to silently cum, filling Clint’s ass to the brim with it’s hot seed. A shiver ran up Loki’s spine as the clone came, feeling a small wisp of it’s unappreciated pleasure. He willed the now-spent clone to switch places with the one stroking his cock and in an only a moment they were back to their former rhythm, fucking his ass and pumping his cock harder than ever. The actual Loki sat back and enjoyed the view of his love being fucked into oblivion, his cock twitching in appreciation.

Clint moaned in gratitude as he was given what he wanted, another cock quickly filling his mouth, the clone’s fingers kept him from being able to suck on it so he moved his tongue over and around it as much as possible, feeling cum tainted saliva begin to fall down his chin as he hungrily swallowed, sloppily, around the cock filling his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise and his body jerked at the sudden feeling of cum filling his ass to overflowing, but was unable to savour it before the cock was removed and another took its place, his own cock bobbing helplessly between his legs, the tip red and swollen, dripping pre-cum of its own to the ground between his spread legs, with a whimper of pained pleasure he dropped a hand from the knee’s of the clone before him to reach for his own cock, desperate for release himself

Loki watched Clint being filled with intent, trying to savour how lewd, how beautifully debauched one man could possibly be. He’d only managed to convince a few people to let him take them like this, but they were never so eager as Clint. The sight of it alone was enough to make his cock harden again, the god grasping it and slowly stroking, never taking his eyes of Clint for a second. When Clint began to pump his own painfully erect member, Loki was at his side whispering words of encouragement. “That’s a good boy. Make yourself cum for me. God, you love it, don’t you? You loved being filled with my gifts, used like the pretty little slut you are. Fuck, you’re so gorgeous. Cum for me, Clint. I know how badly you want to.” he purred into his ear

Clint turned his eyes to look at Loki as much as he could as he couldn’t turn his head, his breathing became more erratic as he grew more excited at his words, his hand pumping his member more furiously, his own pre-cum slicking his hand and aiding him on his frantic search for release. The feeling of the cock in his mouth sliding in and out of his throat, over his tongue and brushing the back of his throat and the cock in his ass hitting his prostate quickly helped him achieve his goal and with a muffle scream and jerks of his hips he came hard in his hand, managing to hit his own chin and cover the floor beneath him

Loki smiled, his hand joining Clint’s on his cum-slick cock, helping him milk his climax for all that he could. “So good, Clint. You came so much…” His hand felt up the archer’s stomach, smearing in the cum that had landed there, bringing his fingers to his mouth to taste Clint for himself. It was still as sweet as ever. Loki looked back at the clone that continued to thrust against Clint, willing it to cum as well. It obeyed, instantly filling the mortals ass with a fresh wave of seed, although most of it gushed from the tight hole, pooling on the floor beneath them. At Loki’s silent command, the two clones moved out of the way, leaving only Loki and the one at Clint’s mouth. The trickster moved in behind Clint, leaning over him to kiss the back of his neck. The beautiful mortal was hot all over, a thick sweat coating his back. Loki rubbed the strong, well-toned muscles as he kissed all the way down the archer’s back, offering him a brief, much needed moment of rest before they continued.

Clint pushed the Loki whose cock was in his mouth far enough back to free his mouth to gasp as wave after wave of sensitised pleasure surged through him as the real Loki pumped him through his orgasm and beyond, he gave a soft sigh when he stopped only to cry out at the feel of more cum filling his already stretched and over filled ass-hole before he sensed rather than saw the real Loki move to kneel behind him. “Please, Loki … want you … all of you … other form … please,” he managed to plead hoarsely before his grip on the Loki clone’s legs loosened and its cock returned to his mouth, sitting heavily on his tongue

Loki pressed his forehead to Clint’s back, feeling his every heaving breath. Almost mercifully, he willed the remaining clone to cum, filling Clint’s mouth one last time. With a wave of his hand, the clones disappeared, leaving only Loki and his love. He closed his eyes, considering what the mortal was asking of him, trying to surmise how much he truly trusted the man. He asked hesitantly, almost nervously … “What form would you like me to take?”

Clint closed his eyes with a small whimper as he was choked once again with cum, swallowing as much as he possibly could, feeling more spill down his chin as the clone withdrew and disappeared, the legs he’s been gripping vanishing from his grasp and he barely managed to get his hands beneath him to stop him from face planting the floor, he knelt there gasping for breath for a few seconds before Loki’s voice drew his attention and he glanced over his shoulder with a loving smile, “If it’s not too uncomfortable for you, I’ve always wanted to have you make love to me in your Jotun form, help to prove that I can and will love all of you, in any form.”

Clint’s loving words made Loki feel small, nervous, all the confidence he’d felt while pleasuring his love draining from his face. No one had ever offered him such a sweet gesture and he was at a loss for words. After a moment of thought, he pulled Clint up onto his knees, helping him turn around to face Loki. He looked up at the mortals kind face, battling with his inner admiration and apprehension. The God did the only thing he could think to do, hugging Clint close and burying his face in his chest. He held his love like that for minutes on end, trying to clear his mind, trying to find the trust in his heart. Eventually, he felt the heat leave his veins, the familiar sensation of his skin shifting prickling over his face and limbs. He spoke his love’s name almost fearfully. “Clint.”

Clint blinked in surprise as he was raised back up and turned only to have his lover hold him close, he smiled softly and wrapped his arms around him tightly in comfort, making sure to use his clean hand to run it through Loki’s soft, raven locks, he gave a soft shiver as he felt the body in his arms grow colder, having to watch his back rise and fall with every breath he took to make sure he didn’t think he’d died in his arms, as many of his nightmares now a days went, and watched in avid fascination as the skin before his eyes turned blue, lines raising from the skin in an array of patterns he had no hopes of deciphering. “Beautiful, absolutely beautiful,” he breathed in awe, lifting Loki’s head to briefly glance into red eyes before leaning down to hungrily devour his lips, a soft moan filling their joined mouths at the feel of his cool lips against his own. “Oh Gods, I love you so much, you’re so gorgeous, so beautiful,”

Loki’s entire body was wrecked with nerves as he changed, clinging tighter to Clint’s chest to try and hide his shame and embarrassment. He may have been cold to the touch, but his cheeks felt as though they were on fire as the archer lifted his head, closing his eyes to avoid Clint’s gaze at first, but when they kissed he dared to open them, peaking at his love’s face. The calm, unrelenting love he found there nearly brought tears to his bright red eyes. Never before had someone looked upon his Jotun form with such affection. Loki looked up at Clint with half-lidded eyes, his lips struggling to say what he was truly feeling. “…I love you.”

A wide, happy smile spread across Clint’s face at finally hearing the words he had always wanted from Loki, leaning down to devour his lips again hungrily, “I love you so much, I need you in me right now, oh god I bet you’ll feel fantastic!” he gasped against his lips hands moving almost frantically over his shoulders and back and he thrust his hips against Loki, his cock quickly and easily raising to full mast again and grinding against Loki’s cold body, “Please!”

The sounds of Clint’s begging set him at ease, the words sounding almost foreign after a night of keeping the archer’s mouth busy. Loki sighed, trying to keep his body temperature low as not to harm Clint with his touch as he grabbed his ass, feeling the dripping wetness from the clone’s release as his fingers trailed down. Wordlessly, Loki pulled Clint onto his lap, lining his cock up with the dripping hole. He slid the archer onto him with no effort whatsoever, gasping in surprise at the wet heat enclosing his cold length. The shift in temperature alone was enough to make him moan longingly, pulling Clint in so they were flush together, wanting nothing more than to melt into his love’s warmth.

Clint moaned in surprised delight at the feel of the cold, hard length of Loki’s cock slipping easily within him, aided by the copious amounts of cum he had been filled with before, he couldn’t help clenching at the delightful temperature difference, curling his hands into Loki’s hair he softly began peppering kisses all over his face, tracing his markings and gently kissing the eyelids that covered the new red eyes he had, pulling back with a smile. “Breathtakingly beautiful, I could worship you like this easily.” he moaned

Loki’s face contorted with pleasure as Clint clenched around him, a groan of pleasure escaping from his lips. Try as he might to keep his head down, Clint’s kisses drew his attention up, his eyes fluttering with ever delicate kiss. Loki managed a weak smile at Clint’s compliment. “Not many people could…” Loki rolled his hips upward, forcing himself deeper into the archer’s stretched hole, biting his lip as he repeated the action over and over again.

“Well then they’re all idiots, how could they not worship you when you look so hot like this, so fucking gorgeous,” he moaned as the cock filling him slid deeper with Loki’s thrust, easily sliding over his prostate again and again, he helped him by raising and lowering his hips in time with his thrusts keeping eye contact with Loki, smiling happily at him and kissing him every time he lifted himself, breaking off with a gasp as he lowered himself back down

Loki smiled despite himself, not used to hearing such enthusiastic praise. It inspired him to roll his hips harder, bucking into Clint as he rolled closer. The sounds every thrust made was so delicious to Loki, the wetness of his cum-filled hole making the sex that much sloppier and more enticing. He grabbed Clint’s hips, helping him up and down until they’d found a smooth rhythm, his cries growing louder with every passing second. “Oh Gods, Clint! I can’t believe you! You’re amazing. I love you so much. Make me cum!” he moaned loudly

Clint threw his head back with a gasp as he became more frantic in his effort to bring Loki to climax, every bounce making his erect cock rub against the cool planes of Loki’s taut stomach, the contrast bringing him to the edge of orgasm but without further stimulation it merely kept him on the edge, seeking more. “Please, fill me with more! I need it in me now, like the dirty slut I am,” he groaned desperately, clenching as much as his loosened hole could around the cock within him, bouncing harder and faster as he strove for what he wanted

Loki groaned, his hips bucking up wildly, Clint’s precise bouncing fulfilling it’s goal perfectly. All the air escaped his lungs as he cried out, his orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks. He arched up into Clint, spilling his cool, milky seed into Clint’s hole, most of it spilling out of the already full hole and onto Loki’s thighs. “Oh Clint! Clint!” He kept his back arched into the mortal, trying to give him everything he could to help him into his own climax. Guiding the archer’s hips with his hands, he pulled Clint up and down, slamming into him at full force

At the feel of icy cold cum filling him he felt a bolt of something surge through his body and trigger his own orgasm, ejaculating hard between them to coat both of their stomachs with his own seed, he felt his vision tunnel until only the smallest pinprick of light was visible to him before his body sagged against the cool and solid torso of Loki, all his energy gone as he was totally fucked out, his lips moved slightly as he mumbled through his fatigue. “Perfect, wonderful, everything I could ever hope for, love you, love you so much, do anything for you, only have to ask, beautiful, gorgeous, love...”

Loki leaned onto his back, pulling Clint with him, ignoring the spreading wetness between their stomachs as the mortal snuggled against his chest. His own head swam as he realized how tired he was, both the sex and all the magic he’d used completely zapping his strength, leaving him too tired to even shift back into his previous form. Clint’s words sounded so far away as he spoke, but the ones he did hear were so sweet and loving that he couldn’t help but smile, embracing his love, kissing his temple tenderly. “So sweet to me… You’re so sweet… I love you…” He lifted his head to look at Clint a bit, his eyes hazy and unfocused. “Am I making you cold, love?”

Clint gave a soft noise as he failed to summon up the energy to snuggle closer to the body beneath him as they shifted into a more comfortable position. “No, s’not cold, s’wonderful,” he slurred tiredly, managing to nuzzle his nose across Loki’s collarbone lovingly, pressing a soft kiss to the raised blue skin there. “Should do this more often.”

Loki laughed weakly, running his hand through Clint’s soft hair. “If we did this more often, we’d never leave the bedroom.” He nuzzled his cheek against Clint’s head, humming happily at his kisses. “I wish I could take three of you at once. Your touch all over me… It’d be a dream come true.” he mused aloud

Clint smiled warmly. “That doesn’t sound so bad, I could be your personal sex slave, there to cater to your every need,” he hummed thoughtfully then grinned lazily at Loki’s next words, “I’m sure we could work something out, give me a few minutes to catch my breath first then I’m going to need those clones of yours again if you can manage it, looking like me of course.” he yawned softly

Loki groaned loudly, rolling his head back. “Surely you jest! I don’t think I could manage that right now even if I wanted to! You are incorrigible! But still so sweet…” He chuckled, holding Clint and rolling over so that they were both on their side. As they parted just a little bit, he felt his stomach, the mess left behind by Clint’s release coating his fingertips. “Another time, love. I promise.”

Clint reached blindly behind himself, snagging the t-shirt he had discarded earlier to wipe at the mess between them, cleaning it up, swiping lazily at his backside to collect most of the cum leaking from his used hole and then wiping at his mouth he threw the shirt back to the floor behind him before snuggling close to Loki, “Mm, yes love, another time is good too,” he yawned sleepily again

Loki pulled a blanket over their naked bodies after Clint finished cleaning them up a bit, tucking the blanket between them a little bit so that Clint wouldn’t catch too much of a chill while laying next to him. He kissed the archer’s nose playfully. “You did plenty for me, too. I’ve never met someone so tenacious, so willing and accepting of all of me.” He kissed him softly, tenderly. “You’ve already given me plenty. Now sleep. You need your rest.”

Clint hummed happily, smiling softly at the cool press of lips to his nose, turning his head enough to press his own kiss to the blue expanse of skin of Loki’s neck. “I promised to love you, that includes ALL of you, always...” he murmured sleepily, eyes closing as he allowed himself to fully relax in Loki’s presence and succumb to the call of Morpheus

Loki held Clint close long after he’d finally fallen asleep, listening intently to his every soft breath, feeling their warm, comforting tickle against his cold neck. Everything in that moment was perfect, Loki thought, trying to enjoy his love through his own tired haze. He found himself thinking the most saccharine thoughts as his mind wandered, wanting nothing more than to profess his love in a million different ways to the beautiful mortal; to wrap him up in affection and hold him close until the world ended. He wanted Clint. All of him.

It was the drowsy haze of pleasure that inspired his actions as he felt around the mortals chest, barely touching him for fear of the cold disturbing his slumber. Loki picked a spot right under his heart, placing his hand there and concentrating. Using the last of the magic he had left in him, Loki delicately traced the pattern of a sigil with his near-clawed index finger, the path of his movement producing a glowing trail of blue and settling under his love’s skin. The glow faded away, leaving behind a faint blue mark, almost resembling a faded bruise, in the shape of the sigil he’d drawn. His own mark.

Loki smiled at his work, to drunk with affection to care whether or not if it was want Clint wanted, or if it was what he really wanted at that point as well. All he cared to think about was that the mortal was his and he had the mark to prove it. Completely satisfied, Loki put his arms back around Clint and finally succumb to his exhaustion, sleeping soundly for what felt like the first time in ages.


	2. Artwork

[](http://s114.photobucket.com/user/darkestyuy/media/porn_zpsa7b76f8d.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP I did on tumblr with Loooooooooooooooki of the vowel family found there, my username is Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiint
> 
> I did do some artwork for this too they're in the second chapter


End file.
